Revolution Kiss
by Hitomi Echo
Summary: Danny goes to the mall with Sam, and accidentally reveals he's Danny Phantom when Dash hurts Sam; what happens when they go to "Black Revolution" and Sam puts on an outfit that sends Danny's hormones flying? R&R please! Dedicated to- Hunter and Regan!:D


No rambling at the start of this one- just a dedication, a disclaimer, and a shout to Jerry!

This story is written for Phantom x Phan – Here's a little story for two craaaazy girls, Hunter and Regan! Love you gals ;)

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom! Stop making me say it! :D

Carp: JeeeRRRYYY!!! Go! Pull the…. What do you want me to call it? You hate curtains.

Jerry: Hiss. Curtains.

Carp: Jerry.

Jerry: OH, right…. Uh… Just keep saying pull the lever. I'll go back to curtains eventually.

Carp: Okay. Jerry- PULL THE LEVER!

Jerry: Whheee. My life is complete. * Flicks lever *

P.S. This is written without Phantom Planet ever happening- so Danny and Sam are still all 'flirty-flirty' with each other, he hasn't kissed her for real, and he never saved the world so he's still Fen-Turd.

* * *

_Breathe._

_Step._

_Turn._

_Stare._

_Walk._

_Sigh._

_Laugh._

_Breathe._

_Step._

_Turn._

_Stare._

_Walk._

_Sigh._

_Laugh…_

It was the only thing I could do. The only thing she would LET me do; if I said or did one thing wrong I was dead. DeadDeadDead. And I don't want to be dead.

You see, if I was dead, would I be able to feel her hair against my face when we hugged every once in a while? Would I be able to smell the burning scent of Jasmine, Amber, and Vanilla every time I was next to her? Would I be able to eventually tell her that I'm completely and wholly in love with this girl?

The answers to all are the same: No. Nope. Never.

It sounds funny, doesn't it? If I wasn't so clumsy and shy I could be popular because I apparently have good looks… Which I don't believe. But that's off topic…

But I AM clumsy and shy… So I'm a loser… And I'm happy with it. All of the 'cool' people are smart as doorknobs and have about as much brainpower as a microorganism. They can't even spell microorganism.

They can't spell Ultra-recyclo vegetarian, either. And that's who she is; that's just one of the many things I love about her.

The way her hair just sways in the hazy air of the indoors as we pass by every window, every sign, that black hair that looks so soft and luminous that I want to bury my head in it and just breathe.

The way her eyes sparkle when she smiles at me, that violet color they always are and always have been, the beautiful glint they get when she's happy or incredulous.

Her lips that are softer than satin itself (we've had so many fake-out make-outs, I of all people would know), the way they always shone, and the lipstick she always wore…

I loved it. Her face was beautiful, and so was she, even if others didn't think so. I don't care if she's a Goth. I love her. LoveHerLoveHerLOVEHER.

She looked at me, raising an eyebrow and letting off a little smile and I fought the urge to blush and I just smiled back, then looked away and sighed as my former thoughts were filled with the fact that the popular crowd was standing right in our way.

I stopped and Dash came up to me and Sam crossed her arms, looking up at him with a 'what-do-you-want' look. God, I love that look.

"Hey Fenturd, what're you doin' here?"

"What does it look like Dash."

I didn't notice what I was saying; it was just kind of coming out. Dash gave me a look and I just smiled and he shook his head and pushed me and I hit the ground with a thud.

"Stop being weird Fen-TON. You should go back to loser Ville where you came from."

I sighed and sat on the ground just looking up at him with a 'you-are-pathetic' look on my face and he crossed his arms.

"You got a problem with me?"

"Yeah."

"You going to do something about it?"

"Maybe."

"Well Fenton? Are you?"

"I said maybe. Did you hear me? Or did that big ego of yours cover your ears once again?"

Some of the cool crowd laughed and Dash glared at them and they stopped immediately. Dash grabbed my shirt and pulled me up and glared at me.

"Do you wanna say that again?"

I looked at him blankly.

"You're that idiotic I have to repeat it? This is a real record."

Sam giggled and Dash dropped me and hit her arm hard and she fell, hitting the ground on her side and I looked up, angry.

"Don't touch her!"

He turned to me and looked scared, and I had no clue what was going on. The next thing I knew was I had thrown Dash into the fountain and was towering over him.

"And don't do it again."

Whatever my eyes were doing, they stopped as I turned to see Sam watching incredulously. I went up to her and rubbed her arm softly, not really noticing what I was doing.

"Sam are you alright? Did he hurt you?"

She shook her head slowly, still in shock. She gained her composure and bit her lip.

"Danny… Your eyes turned green and you just went ghost; in front of everyone."

I looked down and I realized I was Danny Phantom and I looked up at Sam, changing back and I smiled at her.

"I don't really care. I just didn't want him to hurt you."

She smiled and nodded.

"And we were off topic; I have to go to this new Goth store that just came into business; it's called Black Revolution, and it's got all black in it!" She sounded excited and I laughed; I loved it when she got riled up.

"Lead the way, Sam."

She then grabbed me by the wrist, dragging me up the stairs and into the new gothic store that she took a liking to so quickly.

I watched as she looked through a rack, just glancing at everything and I smiled; she liked to do things quickly. She obviously found something, because her eyes widened and she glanced at me.

She hid it behind her back as she went into a change room and I raised an eyebrow, sitting on the bench.

I looked up and Dash was coming in and I closed my eyes in slight annoyance.

"Fenturd, you're… PHAN-turd?!"

I looked up and glared, standing and my eyes glowed a bright green so he backed off.

"Yes, Dash, I'm 'phan-turd' and this 'turd' could kick your sorry ass any day so if you care about your personal safety, I recommend that you-"

"Danny?"

I turned to her voice and I froze, my jaw dropping and my eyes growing to the size of saucers.

She was wearing knee-high tight heeled leather boots with criss-cross fishnet zippers along the sides, revealing her skin, and the fishnet stockings went all up to her shorts, which were black and were the shortest ones I've ever seen in my whole life; and I was thanking God for whoever made them.

Her top was cut off above her abs, and it revealed her toned stomach, and there were long sleeves that went up to her knuckles, and tied around each middle finger, and the neck was a large boatneck, with a bare back, with just measly strings, revealing everything but her front basically.

I was speechless as she looked up at me and suddenly I heard Dash gag.

"Put some clothes on, geek! You don't have the right figure for it!!"

Paulina looked at her and spoke as well, and it just made me all the madder.

"You're actually trying to dress normal? I'm sorry but you are too far-gone for that Sam."

"Shut- UP!"

The cool crowd turned to me, and they backed up, because they could tell I was royally pissed.

"I wanted to come here today to be with Sam, and you guys are RUINING it! I like spending days with her because she actually can have a decent conversation that doesn't involve bringing down the lesser! How would you feel if Danny Phantom suddenly decided to bring YOU down?!"

Dash and the others ran, all except Paulina, who wasn't convinced.

"Danny, if you're the ghost boy, how come you won't be with me? I mean, I'm popular, pretty, rich, what more could you want?"

I stared at her with disgust, but then I turned, pulling Sam over and looking into her violet eyes and I smiled genuinely, something that was only meant for her.

"This…"

I leaned down and pressed my lips softly against hers and I felt Sam gasp in shock and delight. I laughed as she put her arms around my neck and I wrapped mine around her waist, pressing one hand on her neck, pushing the kiss even farther than I had wanted it to be.

We heard angry footsteps retreating away, but we didn't acknowledge the angry Paulina storming off to find Dash as Sam suddenly began to open her mouth. I took the hint, smiling inwardly as I slipped my tongue into her mouth, and hers did the same.

They swirled against each other swiftly, almost fighting, but soon I could tell that the both of us needed air. We pulled away for a few seconds, our lips still brushing. I breathed in deeply, and then out, trying to regain my composure.

"Oh my God Sam… That was…"

Sam smiled at me; I could tell even though I was too winded to open my eyes too see her in the first place.

"Wonderful, Danny."

I smiled and kissed her again and pressed her up against the checkout counter and the cashier just shook his head.

"Will you be paying for that sir?"

I didn't leave her lips for a second as I pulled out my mother's credit card and typed in the code. I took the receipt, and stayed there a while, my last move being a gentle stroke across her ear with my thumb, and a few light kisses on her neck.

I pulled away, smiling at the dazed look. We began to leave the store when she looked down, frowning.

"I didn't pay for this, I have to go back…"

I stopped her, pulling her back up against my front and it felt so much better than anything I've felt… Well, except her hair, and her lips, of course.

"I already did. And the guy put your clothes in the bag. So let's go; I want you in this for as long as possible."

Sam laughed.

"It sounds like you want it off, Danny."

I looked at her in shock that she would even joke about something like that and she laughed hysterically.

"I'm so sorry Danny! I'm just kidding; you know that right? Besides, even if you did, I trust you with all of me."

I smiled, kissing her nose and then rubbed her hip with my thumb in slow circles, caressing her soft bare skin just before it attached to the waist.

"And I trust you with this well-known fact… I love you Samantha Manson, and I always will, because I always have."

Sam's eyes twinkled with happiness and I couldn't resist kissing her forehead, causing her to giggle. I smiled sweetly at her and looked at her face, knowing I'd be the one to do that to her from now on; she was finally mine and I no longer felt deprived of something I longed for; I finally had my always, and my forever.

… That was also the most _revolutionary_ kiss I have ever had. I smiled at her and she smiled back as I pulled her closer, my arm around her waist. Dang, I gotta remember to take her to the mall more often.

* * *

Hey guys! I'm not sure if I should continue this or not, so…

It all depends on you guys!!! (Hunter+Regan… And the readers too, I guess. hee.)

Did you like it? I was kind of in a rush; so many dumb tests. And one was completely pointless. Took up good typing time! Hmmph! School!

Ha-ha, reply soon you all! If I get some good reviews, I might continue, or just leave it like this- I'm not sure if it'd be good continued?

Jerry: Carp you are such a strawberry.

Carp: Jerry you are such a… Sarcastic little reptile with no life except doing what I want.

Jerry: Yuuuuup.

-Carp! God bless you all!!!!!!!!!

Hasta La LIME GREEN LIGHT! HAHAHA IN YOUR FACE ANGIE!!!


End file.
